Moseeba Curse
by air-supply
Summary: DHr. Post HBP. Draco finds himself responsible for some of his schoolmates, including Hermione, escaping a fatal incident. But when the survivors begin dying, one by one, cooperation between them is essential, as they try to save themselves.


**Moseeba Curse**

**Disclaimer: **Based on the concept behind the 'Final Destination' movie saga.

**Summary: **DHr. Post HBP. Draco finds himself responsible for some of his schoolmates, including Hermione, escaping a fatal incident. But when the survivors begin dying, one by one, co-operation between them is essential, as they try to save themselves and get to the bottom of the mystery.

**Chapter One**

He watched the Headgirl and Headboy sitting in front of him, typically Hermione Top-mark Granger and almighty Harry Potter. The first two Gryffindor Heads since the Potters themselves. McGonagall shouldn't have been allowed to select them, considering she was formarly Head-teacher of Gryffindor, even if she was current headmistress. If his father was alive…

He couldn't help averting his eyes towards them; the lecture given by Flitwick was that boring; something or another about furniture rearrangement. Besides, the Daily Prophet was doing nothing but bragging on about them. As if Potter needed the extra fame, he had to bring down the final downfall of Voldemort by merely tracking down some 'horcruxes'. Along that he'd earned himself, as well as his sidekicks, lots of gold, titles and all kinds of things. Lucky, undeserving little-

A smirk spread across his face. Good Miss Head was passing a note to Pothead! Oh, but isn't this classic? Muttering a charm under his breath, the note zoomed from her palms on to his grip, causing Granger to gasp loudly.

"Anything wrong, Honourable Granger?" Flitwick demanded, staring expectantly at her.

"No sir, my apologies. I was simply fascinated by the concept of the extraordinary calculations behind the method of levitating furniture, with mere small surface areas. And please, sir, do stick with Miss Granger."

"Yes, yes. Of course. Back to _Tracé Charms…"_

She didn't have the guts to communicate with him now, and so a rush of power surged through Draco. He stealthily gazed at the parchment under his desk and her perfectly neat hand-writing on it.

'Harry, how could they let_ him _back in here after all he's done last year? I mean, so what if he'd surrendered before Vold's near downfall! You'd think that dismissing him from all charges and assigning him to wizarding-community work would suffice! But to let him back in to school when he should've been expelled at the least? We must do something about that. Talking to the Headmistr'

Draco's eyes narrowed in displeasure. The bitch did not have a clue as to the prices he'd payed for his past actions… all he'd done to earn his freedom and the right to return to Hogwarts. Oh, she will not get away with this! He cleared his throat.

"Professor," he called out silkily. "I think that this note, which our Head girl was attempting to pass to the Headboy, might be somewhat of an interest to you."

Flitwick magically summoned it. Granger's face turned red, as she turned back to glare at him before turning back to face the Professor apologetically.

"How did you happen to get ahold of it, Mr Malfoy?"

"Oh, as _prefect_," he emphasized on the word, his pride and dignity withstanding. "This rule-breaking outraged me."

He knew he would've been made Headboy; his grades were second-best to the Mudblood before the unfortunate events in his sixth year. Yet Potty was elected instead; and he couldn't restrain himself from not bitterly blaming McGonagall for that.

"So when you had exhaled, Miss Granger-"

"He had shocked me by snatching the paper away."

Ethical, dignified Gryffindors and their foolish confessions.

"We shall discuss this after class."

That's it, a discussion? He was counting on the phrase 'stripped of your badge'… This was definately not what he'd bargained for. He scowled at the tiny man, whom has carried on with his speech, as if nothing had gone wrong.

After class, when everyone was making their way to the Great Hall, in order to hear an announcement of McGonagall's, Draco was booed and jeered at. He'd ended up assigning loads of detentions. As for his mentality; he was used to such behaviour. No one likes a formar Death Eater after all.

"I want your full attention, students." McGonagall's voice boomed around the Hall, her wand pointing at her throat in order to magnify her vocals. "In light of the downfall of Voldemort and the capture of his followers…"

He could've sworn that her eyes had shifted directly at him for a few seconds. His insides froze; his mother at Azkaban, and his father's death… the referance to the Death Eaters in any way certainly had an impact on him "we shall be hosting a yatch-based fete! And tonight, at that."

Students, with the exception of the indifferent Slytherins, applauded and cheered. "The massive boat awaits us on the Black-lake. Swimming, fishing and snorkling will be available so do prepare yourselves with the right gear. Dancing is available for those who wish for alternate activities. McLain, have you practiced the fire-work charm?"

The prefect nodded, smiling proudly.

"Very well, then. Prefects, Heads… where's Miss Granger?"

Malfoy was about to answer, but Potter beat him to it. "In a meeting with Professor Flitwick, I'll inform her of this event."

McGonagall nodded at the response. He made it sound as if she were not in any trouble at all. He shot his middle finger up at him, but in a manner invisible to the naked eye.

"As I was saying; prefects, Heads, you are to head over there where you will carry out instructions by teachers about the preparations. At seven o'clock all students who wish to attend are welcome to. That will be all."

The she-Weasley and Potty made the lead, hand and hand. Draco, in attempt to disguise his loneliness, caught up with them in a speedy pace.

"Where's your brother?" He asked the girl. "Still crying over the fact that Potty's been made Head, instead of him? Tut, tut, didn't the sudden shower of gold grant him eternal happiness?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by someone calling out to him.

"Harry!" Hermione Granger called, pausing from the run, to inhale. "Flitwick-sent-me-off-with-a-warning!" She took a deep breath, and then saw him. "You! You'll never change, will you?"

Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust, as if she emanated an odour. "Never, Muddy." He rolled his eyes and began leisurely strolling off, playing with a glittering ladybug, as if she was not even worth talking to.

"Then my hatred for you will never diminish." She called after him, "and we will act upon that hatred, Malfoy. So don't you dare say that I didn't warn you!"

As he was walking on a bridge leading to the giant boat thing, a great pain shot through Draco's stomach. He leened against the wall, gasping for air whilst clutching his abdoman. What was going on?

"Something wrong, Draco?" Pansy cooed, walking towards him.

The pain instantly left him; evanescence. But the familiar pain of gazing at the pug's face returned to him in place of it.

"Nope. I breathe like that often!" He shouldered her and headed towards the crazy bookworm whom was already on the ship. He knew that she was behind this sudden, brief agony, and he'd show her what the consequences will be like! If that didn't get her position eliminated, then what will?

The ship-like yatch glowed with lights that changed colors. Flowers and shimmering candles hung all around it and some people were setting the buffet while a band he'd never heard of before practiced the wizarding top hits.

As he came aboard, a jerk of the floor shook the ship. Some people toppled over. But the jerk was so quick and sudden, that it aroused a little laughter. The band stopped playing. Now, where was that Mudbl-?

A giant, scaly green sea tentacle rose from the side of the ship, causing some screams.

People ducked as spells were shot at it, but nothing affected the thing. A spell shot by Ernie McMillan was accidentally aimed at Padma Patil, which hit her squarely on the forehead. Her collapsed form was left behind as everyone else retreated as far away from the thing as possible. The enterance of the ship was apparently blocked by the creature's head, so escape wasn't possible. Splashes of water indicated that someone was attempting to swim away.

The tentacle grabbed Patil's body as it was nearest to it, crushing it. Bones cracking were heard, and blood spilt. Girls shrieked and hysterically sobbed. Some people were attempting to throw objects, such as snorkles, at it yet to no avail.

"Is that the giant squid?" Cried Parkinson, her face paler than death.

"No, wuss!" Draco yelled, shoving people, trying to get to the back of the crowd. Patil's corpse was brutally dropped on to the lake. A Slytherin sixth-year prefect, whom had jumped in to the waters before, in attempt to escape, was met by the same fate as Patil.

The tentacle now tilted the ship, sending Parkinson, who had been on the edge trying to follow Draco instead of focusing on fighting for her life, near the creature's head. She screamed, and Draco watched in frozen horror as the creature's wide mouth opened and Parkinson slid in to it, despite her flail and feeble combating. After loud, growsome chewing, and a swallow, everyone's hysteria grew- if possible. The thing was either a carnivore or an omnivore!

Draco, though, became slightly hopeful; is the thing full now that it's had some dinner? Will it leave them be?

A strong, powerful yellow beam of light representing a spell, shooting from the direction of the castle, hit the creature.

It made a loud cry in reaction, and several tentacles were now thrashing vigorously at the ship.

"Noo-hoo, please, Harry, help!" Weasley was calling, and Draco stared as a tentacle bonked him on the head with immense pressure. Blood spilt out of his head, and his eyes grew red. Ronald Weasley was no longer a live man.

The ship now toppled over. Everyone at sea was swimming ferociously on the freezing lake, some swimming towards the toppled ship in order to escape the cold waters by going over it.

"Can't swim," a sixth-year with frosty lips was gasping, "please, help!" The boy drowned under water, unable to rise to the surface again.

Where was his wand? He had let go of it as he can not possibly swim, escape the creature and keep ahold of it simulatneousely as was the case with many others. As for the cold; he was immune to it.

Before shutting his eyes in order to block the terror, and while trying to dive under the toppled ship to be away from the creature's view, Draco watched whilst pulling the bit of the ship he was planning on hiding under, as Hannah Abbott was snatched by the monster and flung all the way on to the edge of the bridge, on which she banged, and dipped on to the freezing water.

A fifth year blonde girl, floating on water due to a quick spell she'd most likely cast herself, suddenly froze from hypothermia. The light had left her eyes. She was dead.

Anthony Goldstein was gobbled by the monster, followed by the Weasley girl whom Potty was trying to rescue: they had been almost at shore, two little specks, but the monster was too quick for them.

Potter received a thrashing from a tentacle, and so he too, passed away.

"It's ok, Ernie, I saved you!" Granger's shaky, squeaky voice came behind him. "Go now! Swim for your life!"

Yes! The thing finally lifted, and so he moved under it whilst struggeling to keep it held up above him. A tentacle came towards him as he was moving under it. Granger stuck a weed-thing at him which caused it to back away (wizard's debt!), but it was returning at her with rapid force.

"Malfoy, wait!" She shouted, moving in after him. As soon as she was under potential shelter, he let go of the bit of the ship, which barred them from view.

Granger shrieked, drowning under water in the dark. The toppled wall of the part of the ship sheltering them, which he'd finally let go of, had landed on Granger's outstretched foot as she'd been swimming in under it, dragging her under water by its weight.

She never came back out to the surface. Suddenly, the shelter was jerked off by a tentacle, exposing him to the creature. The tentacle grabbed him, bringing him nearer to the mouth. He was on the thing's tongue and the jaws were closing, the teeth about to kill him.

He gasped. He was still leaning against the wall of the bridge, as he had been before coming aboard. Everything was back to the way it was before the monster's appearance, and the pain was still in his stomach.

"Something wrong, Draco?" Pansy cooed, walking towards him, again.

No, no, no… this wasn't happening, all over again!

"Everyone run away! Get off board!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Pansy looked bewildered, and Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione whom were about to set foot on the ship turned rapidly around to face him. "Or a monster's about to kill us allll…"

The volume of the chattering grew louder and the band's music halted, but he was already running towards the castle. He wasn't aware of what was happening exactly, but he saw a very few pupils rushing alongside him.

"Mr Malfoy, what's going on?" McGonagall greeted him at the enterance hall. He looked at her.

"A monster's going to rise out of the water, killing everyone." He said calmly, as if reporting the weather. Now that he was safe, he can breathe again.

"And how do you know this?"

"It was like a vision, a prophecy that has already begun happening…"

"What?" The blonde fifth-year he'd watched die before, snorted, "you had a dream, and had me running 'for my life'?" She flipped her hair behind her shoulder, shaking her head. "It's OK, everyone. Just a nightmare!"

"Potter is the one prominent for his premonitions. Are you, at all, attempting to imitate him as a prank?"

"No, m'am." He was sick of hearing that name, or rather, surname. Why is she standing there interrogating him, when she's supposed to have been rushing to everyone's aid ages ago?

An arm slung in to his, causing him to instinctly jump away from it. It was Parkinson. She looked worried, and slightly offended. The Parkinson twin was standing next to her, an equally anxious expression on her face.

Screaming outside caused McGonagall to rush to the source, and it was about time. It was happening. Draco was going anywhere outside, literally over his dead body! But Patil was curiously and foolishly on her way to the door. Then, before his eyes, Peeve unscrewed the chandelier, and it landed on Patil, crushing her. Blood oozed all over the floor. Pansy screamed at the sight, and almost fainted.

Draco, however, had his eyes wide open in disbelief, while Peeves rarely appeared to be developing a nervous breakdown.

"Patil was the first to die in my vision!"

_ة_

_ةة_

_ةةة_

_ةةةة_

_ةةةةة_

_Leave a review on your way out, coz I thrive on em. Pweease?_


End file.
